


Together

by CometCat



Series: By the Full Moon [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Experiments, F/M, Kisses, MJ Loves Peter, Peter Loves MJ, Super Spies, child trafficking, lots of love happening, natasha is MJ’s adoptive parent, scary scientists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometCat/pseuds/CometCat
Summary: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this second part started! I don’t know when I’ll be updating so just stick around and nag me until it is hahaAlso check out my other stories whilst you’re hereI’m @mynameistrixi on twitter so head on over and check out my Social Media Spideychelle AU pinned to my profile! I’m having so much fun making it!





	1. Until the very end

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get this second part started! I don’t know when I’ll be updating so just stick around and nag me until it is haha 
> 
> Also check out my other stories whilst you’re here
> 
> I’m @mynameistrixi on twitter so head on over and check out my Social Media Spideychelle AU pinned to my profile! I’m having so much fun making it!

The flight home was chaotic, for the first few hours anyhow. Most of the Avengers flew back in the Quin jet, Peter and Michelle were placed on the Private jet for the flight home.

 

Along with Clint, Happy, Pepper, Tony, Rhodey, Natasha and Bruce. And to put it politely this was somewhat the remnants of the after, after, after party.

 

The two youngsters ended up sneaking off to the back of the jet where it was much more quiet to actually attempt blocking out the noise and getting some sleep.

 

They’ve been practically attached at the hip since waking up the day after the wedding, not that anyone had thought anything less would happen.

 

It definitely helped as everyone seemed to be leaving them alone, to be by themselves. They needed the privacy as they made their investigation board on their phones, ready to print out when they returned home.

 

Home... that is a word Michelle is going to have to change the definition of. It’s not hatred and abuse anymore. It’s the compound, it’s Natasha, it’s the avengers, most of all it’s Peter.

 

“Oh god, what are you doing?” Michelle asked as she walked back in the room from the planes bathroom, from getting changed.

 

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and she was wearing navy blue gym pants and a grey T-shirt.

 

Peter stopped the strange movement he was doing with his arm over his head, and his body half twisted around.

 

He gave a sheepish grin “nothing” he said slowly as he shaped his body back to normal.

 

MJ put her hands on her hips and raised that offensive brow “mmhm” she hummed

 

Peter pursed his lips and threw his hands together on his lap.

 

“Peter” she said sternly.

 

He let out a sigh “I have a huge knot in my shoulder blade, but I can’t reach it to get it out”

 

She dropped the questioning look, along with her hands off her hips. Walking over to the seat that was now stretched out to a bed, she ordered him softly “Turn over”

 

He looked at her confused as she sat on the edge of the bed, shovelling his body over with her hands. He complied to her request and was now stretched out laying on his stomach.

 

“MJ you don’t have to d-“ Peter’s words were caught in his mouth as Michelle straddled his lower back.

 

She quietly giggled at his sudden silence, then asked “you good?” His response was a muffled hum of assertion,

Which made her smile grow wider.

 

Her hands slid up the inside of Peter’s shirt, brushing lightly against his skin until she made it to his shoulders.

 

She used her body weight to lean into digging her fingers deep into his shoulder blades, rubbing various circles and lines until there was no longer a click or pop. From there she decided to continue, just for pleasure.

 

Using her knuckles she drags them outward from each side of his spine, from his shoulders to just about where she’s sitting. Listening to his breaths, they’re getting heavier and she can tell he’s enjoying this.

 

She then goes back up to his shoulders to massage them, but because of his shirt it is hard to achieve what she was trying too.

 

“You know, this would be a lot easier if you actually took your shirt off” She spoke quietly, not trying to disturb his moment of relief.

 

Though, he did lift his head in recognition. She lifted off him, standing on her knees above him. He turned over and lifted his shirt up over his head, and before Michelle could register what was happening, instead of turning back over. Peter had pulled MJ down into a passionate kiss.

 

His hands found her hair and hers his shoulders and arms. She pulled back to look at him with a smile before cupping his cheek and the nape of his neck and gently pressing her lips back to his again. It was tender, and real, and wanted.

 

“Woah, woah guys. Keep it PG would you?” Came Clint’s voice from the doorway curtains.

 

Michelle blew out a puff of air before dumping her head onto Peter’s shoulder, which made him laugh.

 

She rolled off Peter to lay beside him, keeping one leg over his. And he didn’t remove his hold from her, leaving his hands flat as she rolled. One now rests on her stomach and the other is holding her in his embrace as she rests her head on his same shoulder.

 

Clint climbed onto the bed by the far back corner, furthest away from theirs by the front. “Night, kiddies”

 

“Night” they said in unison.

 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the clan to leave the party behind and climb in one of the made up beds, they were each large enough for two people and had complimentary eye masks.

 

There were also large dividers placed by the backs of each bed for a little bit of privacy. It was a cosy set up and by the time all the beds were filled with bodies and all the lights were out, Peter and MJ once again fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

_______

 

24 hours earlier.

The day after the wedding.

 

Together, together Peter and Michelle woke up. The room was dazed with the light that pushed through the fog of the land outside their window. It was the most amazing thing to see, the sun was yet to fully peek over the mountain tops giving deep shades of purples and blues to each peak, a white mist seeping through the valleys and over the lake.

 

The fire had died out long ago and they held each other close for the warmth. MJ’s head was tucked into the crevice of Peter’s elbow as she laid over his bicep. His body pressed hot to her back, spooning her from behind in a protective hold.

 

He stayed for a moment to remember that she was his, and he was hers. He pulled the curls from her face back behind her ear to see her. As the sun rose higher her skin glowed under the golden light, her makeup from the night before shimmering off her cheek, to which he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss.

 

She fluttered her eyes open to the haze of the fog and the soft light, Peter’s body cast over her with a grin. His eyes emitted off the love he felt for her, and for just in that moment she laid there, staring back to him, projecting the same emotion she was receiving.

 

“Morning” his voice was rugged and deep and she felt every rut as it vibrated through her chest.

 

She smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms up over his shoulders. He came down closer leaving a kiss to her forehead, then each of her cheeks, and to her nose. She giggled, pulling him down to her own doting kiss.

 

“Morning” she said quietly as she lifted him away.

 

As he leaned back down to continue their endeavour, a loud ring of Peter’s phone pulled them apart. He jumped off the bed and answered it.

 

“Hey, Ned” Peter looked back with wide eyes to MJ, he threw a shirt over his head and walked out into the hallway. Michelle stayed for a while longer, the smile never leaving her face as she ran her fingers over the sheet where Peter had slept beside her the past week.

 

Eventually she left the bed to get dressed, throwing one of Peter’s hoodies over her with some black shorts. Then she met him in the hallway and they walked to get some breakfast, not releasing the others hand until they reached for their food.

 

Natasha joined them for breakfast as she was the first to wake. She squeezed MJ’s shoulder as she walked past and sat beside her.

 

“Did you sleep alright last night? I was a little worried when Happy told me you left, is everything okay?”She asked concerned.

 

“Peter told me... everything. About my dad, about the drugs, everything.” Michelle looked down to her food, hardly touched.

 

Peter grabbed her hand that was sat above the table, and she squeezed it.

 

“About that, I’ve done some digging. And there’s a lot to it.” Natasha looked mad, she knew much more than anyone else at this moment.

 

She had called around a little, and they had got back to her last night after the teens had left the party.

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

 

Natasha looked to Michelle who was studying her, then to Peter a sorry look in her eye.

 

“I’m not sure if I sho-“

 

“Nat... please” MJ turned to face her, and her voice was shaking, but Natasha could see the determination in her eyes.

 

“Okay... okay” she let out a heavy breath. “The drug he would’ve received, it was made by a biochemist, Dr Snake. Apparently he has a reputation recruiting kids around your age by presenting this drug to their parents for payment, it gives you a forever high right up until death. Well, that’s how he explains it too them anyway, in reality it kills you the instant it hits your bloodstream.”

 

Michelle’s face paled and Peter looked angrier than she’d ever seen him.

 

“Did you find anything else?” Peter asked

 

Nat nodded her head, the pain of what she was about to divulge obvious in her features.

 

“He uh, Dr Snake... the kids he takes. He calls them his special projects, each one is different. But most of them end up working for the Israeli government, he turns them into super spies. The thing is this guy he’s obsessed with Spider-Man”

 

That got an obvious reaction out of Peter

 

“He knows everything about you, Peter. You locked him up, and he was put in the loony bin at the same institute your dad was at MJ. He saw him and found the next best opportunity at getting to Peter, through your dad and you.”

 

Peter felt sick, this was all because of him, all his problems were phasing into everyone’s problems. He was the cause for it all.

 

“Where is he” He asked

 

“We don’t know. He’s been off grid since we sent MJ’s dad back” Natasha shook her head.

 

Peter stood up and hit his hand down on the table, leaving a dent. “We need to find him!” He half shouted and Michelle visibly flinched at the outburst.

 

“I know, Peter. And we will, I promise” She stared him down in a way that broke his angered facade.

 

No one ended up eating much after that, and there wasn’t any conversation either.

 

Peter heard the others starting to wake up and he voiced a thought in his mind

“Nat, have you told anyone else yet?”

 

“No, not yet” she answered

 

“Don’t”

 

“Peter, I really think-“

 

“Nat” MJ pleaded subtly shaking her head as the other walked in.

 

She purses her lips, and looked at them. So much fear, so much hate, but so much passion and love. She closed her eyes and nodded her head lightly “Okay” she whispered. “But, I’m helping. Every step of the way, you got that.”

 

They both nodded to her request, before they all greeted the others, listening to the escapades of the night they all had to force out laughs over. Peter held Michelle close to him, and Natasha never left her side.

 

This is what a family is supposed to be, she once had this... a long time ago. When her mother was alive and her father wasn’t a mess. After years of being alone and solemn, she didn’t know how, but she’d found that love again. The kind, caring love that she missed so much, that she wished for every night after her mother’s passing, that she had right now.

 

The love that wants to protect, and hold onto, and never let go. It was a warm feeling that she hadn’t had in her forever winter of cold hate. Like a fire in the snow, melting away the frost over her heart that didn’t feel real anymore. But now it was, it was beating, and alive. And she was with her new family, in a new kind of love,

 

A love that you have for a friend, turned mentor, turned adopted mother. Like a sister, an aunt and a mother rolled up into a bundle of mutual happiness and agreement.

 

And a love you find on your own, a love that wakes you up every morning with kisses and giggles and warm coffee. Followed by I love you’s and happy ever afters.

 

A love that is there for you through everything, for in sickness and in health, for life, till after death. Forever is a long time, but it will never be long enough. The tomorrow will forever come and the today will always stay, and together we will always be there, for each other, until the very end.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone who is still here waiting for this i thank you so much for your patience and i am so sorry for how long this is taking me! I was just about to upload my next chapter of which i had five written ready to go. I was going to post one every week and keep writing so i could keep up BUT unfortunately they have all dissapeared and i can't find them anywhere i think they may have been deleted when my mum used my laptop!! so i am terribly sorry and i totally understand if you un bookmark or whatever but i am going to try and re write them as soon as i can!! So So SORRY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The last part at the end... I love when I write things I re-read over and over to feel the emotion of it.


End file.
